Fern's Song For Sylthfarn
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: At the end of Sylthfarn's funeral, Fern wants to sing a song for his best friend who passed away. Here it goes...


Disclaimer:- I do not own the characters in this story, nor, do I own Magical x Miracle. It belongs to Yuzu Mizutani and only her and her team. Not me or anyone else.

* * *

Fern stood at the front of the small stage which was put up in front of the site where Sylthfarn had died. He had his head pointed directly at the floor. He let several tears fall, but then he stopped them as he tried to get his emotions in check.

'This one's for you Sylth' He thought to himself as he cast his mind back. He took in a deep breath. Merleawe knew that this was very difficult for him to do. She had advised him to maybe lay some flowers...But Fern had refused, he said he was going to sing a song for his now dead best friend.

Vaith and Yue sat next to each other while Merleawe and her friends were sat in front of them. Glenn stood next to Fern as he looked up.

"I close my eyes..." He started to sing, suprisingly for the whole audience, he was an amazing singer. "And I can see..." He looked to where his best friend had been laid to rest. "The day we met..." He looked up to the sky as he turned to the crowd again. "Just one moment and I knew..."

Sylthfarn himself was standing next to Fern on the opposite side of Glenn. He was watching him, he wouldn't be able to see him until he died...But that wasn't the point...It never had been.

"You're my best friend...I'd do anything..." He looked to the sky even as he felt tears in his eyes. "For you..." He took in another deep breath. "We've gone so far...and done so much..." He looked to Sylthfarn's grave site again. "And I feel...Like we've always been together..." He put a hand on his chest. "Right by my side, through thick and thin...You're the part of my life...I'll always remember"

Sylthfarn could feel tears of his own filling up his eyes. He wiped them away as he let Fern carry on. He began to raise his voice. "The time has come, it's for the best I know it" He started to get encouraged. He didn't know why or how, but he was greatful either way.

"Who could have guessed that you and I..." He looked to the grave again. "Somehow, someday...We'd have to say goodbye..."

Sylthfarn was overwhelmed with emotion. He knew some of it...But there was a lot more that he didn't know. Such as a pain in his heart which he couldn't explain.

"You've helped me find, The strength inside...And the courage" He turned his gaze onto Merleawe. "TO make my dreams come true..." He could feel his whole being start to rattle with his emotions. "How will I find...Another friend like you..."

Sylthfarn stepped closer to his closet best friend in the entire world. He put a hand on Fern's shoulder, hoping to at least give him some more courage to see his song threw.

Fern, felt a strange hand on his shoulder. He didn't know who's it was...But he knew, for a fact, that it most likely was his best friend's...Encouraging him...Supporting him.

"Two of a kind...That's what we are" He smiled even though he was pretty sure he would collapse soon. 'Sylth...' He thought quietly to himself. "And it seems, like we were always winning...But as our team, is torn apart..."

He looked to Vaith, Glenn, Yue and then to Merleawe before returning his gaze to the sky, everyone of them had new roles and places to be now. "I wish we could go back...To the beginning!" He shouted threw his tears and sadness as he carried on.

Both Merleawe who was in the audience and Sylthfarn who was standing next to Fern on the stage knew...That no matter who much the crowd or they cheered him on, he would soon enough fall to his hands and knees.

"Oh Fern..." Merleawe whispered as her friends agreed with her.

Yue watched as his/Vaith's/Glenn's/Seraphia's/Merleawe's hearts were in their throats, they had never known that Fern felt quite this strongly about Sylthfarn.

"The time has come...Its for the best, I know it" He lowered his head as the whole crowd understood that Fern was the only one person who was very, very close to him.

"Who could have guessed that you and I..." He rose his head and looked to Merleawe and she nodded at him, helping him to pull his emotions together. He felt the hand on his shoulder slightly grip it. He had a feeling that Sylthfarn was stood right next to him. "Somehow, some way...We'd have to say goodbye..."

Fern took one more look at all his current friends and the rest of the crowd, before looking at the sky one more time.

"Somehow today..." He took in a deep breath as Sylthfarn whispered to him, "You can do this Fern...I believe you can" It seemed supernatural to Sylthfarn, but Fern smiled as though he had heard him.

"...We'd have to say..." He looked down to Merleawe and then they both looked to Sylthfarn's grave. "Goodbye..."

Sylthfarn smiled warmly as did Merleawe. Everyone in the crowd were whisper quiet. Fern had been the last one to the stage...Now they could see why. Fern looked back to Merleawe as he smiled at her and then everyone else.

"Fern..." He turned his gaze to Merleawe.

Both Sylthfarn's voice and Merleawe's sounded at the same time, it was almost as though there was two Merleawe's or something. It was stereo for everyone in the audience.

"Thank you..." They both said and as Merleawe smiled at him, he could have sworn he heard Sylthfarn's voice:-

"My friend..."


End file.
